


How does one get expelled?

by lysanderwarrior



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Drugs, Expulsion, Hidden Rooms, High School, Humor, Multi, Not A Joke I Swear, Oops, Public Humiliation, Sexual Harassment, Some Are More Serious Than Others I Swear, everyone is dumb, that's it that's the fic, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanderwarrior/pseuds/lysanderwarrior
Summary: Their class might have some idea.- or -How everyone in V3's class got expelled from high school. Stick along, it's going to be a very dumb and bumpy ride.





	1. Rantaro Amami

**Author's Note:**

> Do not try these at home (or at school, bro-).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Rantaro get expelled? Oh, let's just say it involves some illegal stuff and... yeah, illegal stuff.

“Guys… has anyone seen Rantaro?”

It took a small while, but eventually everyone from their class raised their heads from their lunch at Shuichi’s question. With a quick look around their cafeteria table, they noticed the absence of their classmate. He never ate lunch with other students besides his own class, even if basically every underclassmen admired him for… whatever reason they always had.

“This is the three week anniversary of him not eating lunch with us,” Kiibo stated with a small shake of his head, his lips in a frown. “I fear he’s no longer planning to come.”

To that, Tenko snickered with a scrunch of her nose, “Now he’s getting all high and mighty on us? It’s a privilege I stand any of you!” A fist was slammed against the lunch table in order to make the point clear, eliciting multiple looks from the people around them who were trying to eat lunch in peace.

“We know, Tenko,” Korekiyo spoke up, wishing to end the argument before it had the chance to begin. He almost never ate anything, and this time was no exception with the way he was leaning on his hand instead of cradling his lunch in his lap like he did on the rare occasions he actually digested something. He hummed in an almost monotone manner, “I have noticed Rantaro has started missing class, as well.”

That was the end of the conversation, a silence falling upon the entire table as most of them resumed eating their food. Yet, everyone was silently afraid if something was going on with their friend. He was never on breaks anymore, and on the occasions he actually showed up to class, he seemed completely out of it. Not sad out of it, but a relaxed and has-no-idea-what’s-going-on-around-him out of it. 

The clock neared the end of the recess, everyone packing their bags back up or returning the school’s trays where they belonged. Rantaro still was nowhere to be seen. Even if Korekiyo didn’t eat anything, he at least had the decency to show up, and the others’ patience had started wearing thin.

“What was his excuse today?” Kaito asked, grunting.

Eyes were directed towards Kaede, the girl who had been seen giving Rantaro his overdue homework after their last class, before he had the chance to run off with the usual relaxed chuckle he always let out.

“Ah!” the girl gasped at everyone staring at her, not ready for all the attention. “He told me he was going to run laps in the gym,” she thought out loud, shrugging as she ran a hand through her hair. “At least that’s what he told me, so I wished him good luck.”

Maki was the one to narrow her eyes first. She started, _“...Again?”_

Eyes were met with others with panicked and confused looks, and suddenly everyone was up from their seats and running towards the double doors at the end of the cafeteria, the ones closer to the gymnasium than the other set of doors.

Now, one would think why the whole class was getting so worried over someone running laps, but it was Rantaro they were talking about. The boy who had gotten straight A’s from the subject all of his years in school, the one who had _no_ reason to get his skills any better since he was already at the top of the class, _hell,_ at the top of the whole school (god, that boy had energy). Also, it was the third week in a row he had given out that excuse if someone had gotten the chance to ask for it.

Three bodies collided with the gymnasium doors, expecting the material to swing open under the pressure. Instead, the thing would _not_ budge, resulting in Kaito, Gonta and - surprisingly enough - Miu flopping down to the floor in front of the blue doors, wind knocked out of them with the collision as if they were in a cartoon or something.

“F-fuck you, door, I didn’t want to get in anyways,” Miu mumbled, her statement representing something similar to one’s last words, the drama level even bigger. She pressed her cheek against the cool surface of the door and whined with apparently all of her energy returned, “Aren’t these bitches supposed to be open?”

“You… could’ve checked first without running into them-” Shuichi started, voice small.

“You don’t gotta rub it in!” Kaito yelled as he stood up, stretching his arms behind his head, voice harsh and signaling pain. 

Kokichi twisted his lips in a sneer, copying Kaito’s pose with his hands pressing to the back of his head. “Kehehe, Kaito, you’re a dumbass. The doors are always locked during lunch and such, so you can’t vandalize the place.”

“Why the hell would he be running laps in there, then?!” the taller boy questioned, voice echoing throughout the empty hallway. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, he could’ve gotten in before it was locked,” Kokichi shook his head, amusement clear on his face with the smirk he was making. “Besides, Kayayday’s got a key, right?”

Once again, all of their glances were directed at the mentioned girl, the student body president of the entire school. She clasped her hands together, lips turning into a smile, “That’s right, I’ve got one for emergencies and meetings!”

“Seems like these guys got hurt for nothing,” Angie processed, tapping a thoughtful finger against her chin as Kaede approached the gymnasium door to unlock it. “Oh well, they would’ve gotten hurt in the end anyways,” the platinum blonde girl shrugged.

The key turned in the lock as Miu scoffed, “The hell is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that Atua will punish you guys eventually,” Angie smiled without a worry in the world as Kaede pulled the door open, making it possible for the other girl to hop in with a little more speed than usual in order to avoid Miu’s fury.

“Definitely don’t see anyone running,” Ryoma grumbled as he walked inside after everyone else. “Even the part of my mind that still wants to live is more alive than this.”

The gymnasium was indeed empty, and the lights were out until Kaede turned them on with the light switch. No Rantaro was in sight, only the funky patterns on the floor and the lowered basketball hoops. Though, the one thing that caught their eye was the door to the gym storage room, wide open, although no light was coming from inside the room.

“Okay, he’s _not_ here,” Himiko decided, doing a shift movement at turning around and trying to leave the room. “Let’s get out-”

“Don’t tell me you’re scared, _Hiiiiimiko?”_ Kokichi chuckled. “Didn’t know magic makes you such a wuss.”

He was then pushed forward from the shoulders, making him stumble towards the door of the storage room. The culprit of this outrageous crime was Tenko, crossing her arms. “Why don’t you look in the room, then?” she questioned, continuing her point by pushing the short boy forward again, getting even closer to the open door.

Kokichi blinked, glancing over his shoulder with a blank expression. Everyone else was waiting for him to walk forward, remaining wary of their surroundings.

He sighed, “This is child abuse, ya pussies. I’m disappointed.”

He wasn’t too disappointed not to continue walking towards the dark room, peering inside once he got close enough. The lights from the gym showed enough to see that there was no movement inside the storage room.

“I think the coast is clear,” Kokichi hollered, smiling innocently and hopping inside the room, leaving the others no choice but to follow after him inside the dark room as the boy hadn’t turned the lights on.

“So… Rantaro lied?” Gonta wondered as he stepped inside the room, piles of mattresses and carts of balls for different sports displayed in front of his eyes, or, at least objects shaped like them. Gym balls and hula hoops were present in the small amount of light as well, as they always were.

“Huh, was that basketball cart always there?” Kaede blinked after she had flicked the lights on, exposing the whole storage space in all of its small glory. How she could so easily recognize what was wrong in the scene before her remained a mystery to the rest.

The cart was pushed against the back wall, though it was a strange place for it to be as the cart was almost always out of the room (the teachers really loved making them play basketball), so it’d make sense for it to be at the front instead of the back, multiple objects they used in PE a lot less blocking its way to the front.

“The hell do we know about carts-” Miu started as she finally entered the room as well as one of the last to get there. She stopped right as she got inside. “Ugh, gross, what’s that smell?” she pinched her nose to squeeze her nostrils shut with a groan.

“Huh, it really does smell odd in here,” Kirumi confirmed, raising a hesitating hand to cover her nose. “Almost like a tree, but… worse. A lot, lot worse,” she decided with a shake of her head.

Angie chuckled, cupping her own cheek with one hand. _“Ahah_ , I know what it is!” she smiled as she leaped forward, landing on the stack of mattresses with a thump, right next to the basketball cart. Her knees must’ve hurt at least a little bit, but her demeanor indicated no such thing as pain. Actually, they weren’t sure the word _‘pain’_ existed in Angie’s vocabulary. 

Instead of rolling the cart out of the way like a normal human being would do, she knocked the whole thing down with one swift movement, _as you do,_ the metal clanking against the floor as they collided, and the basketballs bouncing and rolling out of the cart without missing a beat. Kaito grabbed one of the balls before it managed to hit Maki in the stomach. Not that she would’ve let it do that. Although, in Angie’s defense, there wasn’t enough space to roll the whole cart to the side in order to get it out of the way.

“Uh, Angie, what are you doing?” Tsumugi asked with a frown as the other girl tried to push the knocked down cart away from the wall. “Is there something you’re not telling us?”

“I’m _so_ silly, I forgot Rantaro told me about this thing!” Angie giggled as she got the cart out of the way just enough so the others standing further away could see some part of the wall behind it, and something resembling a door frame peeking from behind the metal of the still present cart. 

Kaito dropped the basketball, letting it bounce off in whatever direction it and the physics desired. “Is that a door?” he questioned, walking over to the cart and peeking behind it. Almost all of the others followed him, gathering on the pile of mattresses and around Kaito. 

Indeed, a door was placed behind it. A very small door, which even Ryoma would have had to slump the tiniest bit if he wished to get through, while some of the tallest would’ve had to crawl through it. None of them had seen it before, it must’ve been hidden by all of the gym supplies. They didn’t even remember the teachers mentioning the hidden door before. Were they even aware of its existence?

_“Open it,”_ Himiko said, eyes and voice like in a trance.

Kiibo cleared his throat, “Angie, before we crawl inside of some hidden space in our school which no one else seems to be aware of… what did Rantaro tell you?”

“Oh, nothing much, just that he needed a place to smoke pot in school,” the artist shrugged as she clapped her hands together, smiling. “Can’t believe I forgot about that part.”

“Oh my fucking _god,_ Angie.” Shuichi’s eyes went wide as he kneeled in front of the door, continuing to grab the thing resembling a doorknob at the side of the door and twisting-

“Shuichi said a naughty word!” Kokichi called out, suppressing chuckles in his throat. He failed with that job, letting out ugly laughs. “I never thought this day would come!”

A gentle hand was placed on the boy’s shoulder, shushing him. “Read the room, Kokichi, read the room,” Korekiyo said in a calm manner, pointing out the rest of the class looking astonished over the fact that Rantaro had been disappearing for weeks in order to… to what? Smoke weed in a secret room no one else was aware of? And Angie had known all along?

Kokichi sighed with fake tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, “I’m being discriminated once again…” Soon, his usual grin was back as a lot of murderous glares were directed towards him. “Alright, alright, Shumai, open the door.”

The boy did as told, twisting the knob and tugging the wooden door open with force, just to be met with… another wall?

No, it was almost like a hallway, but the roof was as low as the door itself, forcing the taller ones to crawl in order to enter it. And at the end of the short hall, an intense blue light shone from the right, marking an entryway to… somewhere, lighting up the otherwise pitch black crawlspace-hallway fusion.

“I’m going in,” Shuichi decided, placing his hands on the ground in order to crawl inside of the surprisingly clean space. It had something resembling a carpet on the floor and all, and the walls were tidy and painted. No spider webs were seen either as he moved deeper in on all fours.

“Nishishi, Shuichi is sending us a _lot_ of mixed signals with his words and his poses,” Kokichi snickered, resting his head on his hand in a blast while staring at what was visible of the boy inside of the hidden space.

Everyone glared at Kokichi, not that he wasn’t used to it.

“You didn’t just-” Ryoma started, brows furrowed at the other’s words-

_“Oh my god.”_

Shuichi’s voice rang out, and the others realised he had turned towards the direction of the blue light. After a few seconds, his head, shoulders, torso and eventually legs disappeared from the view. 

“Oh, Shuichi, welcome.” 

They recognized that voice too. The deep and relaxed tone, it belonged to Rantaro without a doubt. So he was, indeed, inside the wall? Or whatever the place with the blue light was.

“God, this is killing me!” Miu declared, groaning before she slid inside of the hallway, sliding in the depths of it as though it was a slip ‘n slide.

She could only be seen turning her head to the right before a thump was heard, messaging that she had collided with the back wall. The others could see her mouth drop open as the neon blue light illuminated her face.

“Man, go in, I wanna see the place too!” Himiko whined, getting ready to crawl behind Miu. It wasn’t a surprise when Tenko got ready behind her, not wishing to leave the girl alone in a possibly dangerous place.

Miu obeyed, crawling inside of the room that was completely covered in the blue, almost purple light. It wasn’t bright, leaving a dark and chill atmosphere in the room, but it made every other colored object in the room shine brightly, like a glowstick would.

Soon she realised she could stand up straight in the room without being on the ground, like the two others in the room were doing. Or, more accurately, Shuichi was standing and Rantaro was slumped over on a couch (one with odd patterns that glowed in the light), smirking the way he normally did, like there was not a care in the world.

He was smoking something, that was sure by the joint in his hands and the way the room smelled, the piercing smell invading both Miu’s and Shuichi’s nostrils. It was a _lot_ worse than in the storage room. Rantaro didn’t seem to mind it, though, already looking relaxed. 

Himiko crawled inside, followed by Tenko, then Maki, Kaito, Korekiyo, Kokichi… everyone. The room wasn’t too big, so it was a tight fit, but everyone could fit in without causing a Hillsborough-level scene.

“Hey, guys,” Rantaro smiled.

Everyone looked around as well as they could. Rantaro must’ve been working on the room for a while, as it seemed to have a carpet, a table, the goddamn blue lights that were sure to give all of them a headache in a second, and the couch with pillows which Rantaro was oh so elegantly sitting on. They weren’t even going to start thinking about all of the _illegal_ content inside of the room.

“Ah, it seems as though you’ve gotten yourself an opium den,” Korekiyo observed, nodding absentmindedly. 

“How can you be so calm about this!?” Tenko snapped, clenching her hands into fists. The green bow at the back of her head was glowing in the light, creating almost an angel-like aura around her. “He’s here smoking weed, while we’ve been worrying over him!”

“Respect, man,” Ryoma nodded towards Rantaro.

“Guys, chill,” the green-haired boy chuckled, his hair glowing as well, looking more and more like uranium by the second. “You were worried about me?”

Kaede crossed her arms, huffing, “I mean, you almost always miss half of class if not the whole thing, you never show up on breaks or lunch, and you’ve been telling us you’ve been running laps for three weeks! Of course we’d worry about you!” For once, she looked like she was going to lose it.

“Oh…” Rantaro mumbled. “Damn, I didn’t expect that kinda reaction. I would’ve invited you guys here too, but I don’t think there’s enough space for sixteen,” he shrugged, chuckling with a small hint of nervousness in his voice.

“You don’t say,” Maki sighed, rubbing her forehead with her thumb and index finger, eyes closed. “What the hell is this place?”

“Oh, I think it used to be a part of the guys’ locker room as it has a sealed off door to the place,” Rantaro nudged his head towards the remains of a door behind the table filled with- filled with stuff they weren’t going to talk about. “I found it while trying to hide in gym class the one time we played hide and seek, and… the couch was there and it was just begging for someone to hop on it and relax a little,” he explained. “Besides, you can’t hear the bells from here if the door is closed, so…”

Korekiyo sat beside the boy with caution in his movements, hands on his knees. “So… you’ve been coming here daily… alone?” he asked, and Rantaro could notice how even the taller boy’s eyes were glowing in the room, reminding him of both a cat and a wolf-

“No, no,” Rantaro began, interrupting his own train of thought. “I’ve been jamming to some music with Yasuhiro, the dude from a class up! Angie was here a few times too, and hm… I’m pretty sure Junko and her sister were here too… a lot from the 78th class, but I’m not sure anyone from the 77th believed me when I advertised this place.”

“Should we be insulted that you told the other classes, _and Angie,_ about this place but not us?” Kaito asked, a visible frown on his face, “I mean, I would’ve definitely joined in-”

A sharp nudge in the ribs interrupted Kaito.

“You’re not smoking weed at school, Kaito,” Maki stated, eyes lazy like she couldn’t take the situation anymore.

With that, before Kaito could protest any more, the bells rang, just loud enough for them to hear it through the open door to the storage room. And then, a slam of a door was heard, but it was too muffled for it to come from the hidden door. Which meant that someone either entered the gymnasium, or the storage room, and considering that the staff were the only other people who had the key, the person was most likely part of exactly that, the staff.

Miu snorted, crossing her arms, “Seems like you’re busted, Rantaro.”

“No,” Kirumi interrupted, shaking her head. 

When she continued, she spoke very slowly and clearly.

“Rantaro, you’re fucked.”


	2. Shuichi Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Shuichi get expelled? Oh, well, let's just say that high school is cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been struggling with all of my stories lately and I just haven't been writing literally anything and then suddenly this was,,, literally written in about two hours? lol send help
> 
> also, not proofread but i'll do it tomorrow

Shuichi was usually the first out of the locker room after gym class.

It wasn’t as though that was his goal, but he rarely got hot or sweaty during PE so he didn’t have to take too much of a throughout shower, and there was no reason he would’ve stayed behind to talk with anyone just so they could make fun of his slim form (seriously, he could swear he was the only guy in the school being harassed over how he looked) or take longer changing his clothes. So, naturally, he was out of the room filled with the smell of adolescent sweat in no time.

This time was an exception, though.

There had been some random - and rough - tests related to the students’ fitness skills that day, and all of them had to be completed during the two hours they had reserved for gym class. Shuichi hadn’t had the time to complete the two last ones, although the ones before had already made him lose both his breath and his faith in his immunity to sweating, and he had to stay behind to do them alone with the teacher. He could only thank Kaito for making the boy train with him the past few weeks, so Shuichi wouldn’t completely fail the class.

When Shuichi had finished the last test (and actually gotten a compliment from the teacher), he had headed back to the locker room which, to his surprise, was almost empty. Only people whose names he knew who were still present were Kokichi, Kaito and Rantaro. They were almost done dressing up, and were caught up in a heated argument about whatever they always talked about, so Shuichi had quietly taken his clothes off and headed to the showers with his towel, for once planning to wash up better.

As expected, the showers were empty too, which was a great thing for a person who didn’t like others being able to see him during moments like that (one of the reasons he always slipped into the showers before anyone else). 

The cool water felt great on Shuichi’s body, washing away every trace of the past two hours and making him think he could get used to this. If he ever were to get famous, he’d definitely get a large room for the shower so he wouldn’t have to be limited in a small stall.

Everything was going  _ great  _ so far, he’d probably be the last person in the locker room once he got back and could dress up in peace.

What was waiting for Shuichi once he got out of the shower though,  _ oh boy. _

The locker room was empty, as expected. His locker was open just an inch, just like he had left it as there had been almost nobody else in the room when he had gotten undressed. But when Shuichi made his way to the locker with his towel around his waist and opened the door, he couldn’t see his clothes anywhere.Not on the top shelf, but not on the lower one either. He was positive he had actually been wearing clothes before he changed to his gym ones, but they were nowhere to be seen. On a second note, his gym clothes weren’t there either.

There was basically nothing in the locker besides his backpack, and Shuichi was well aware there were no clothes there. At least, he was aware after he had checked it twice.

The obvious conclusion was that someone had stolen his clothes after he had went off to the shower. Perhaps as a bullying attempt, perhaps as a prank, but what mattered was the fact that he had no clothes to wear, and his next class was going to start in… ten minutes. 

The situation was just great, Shuichi hated his life.

He had seen three of his classmates in the locker room, and it didn’t take too long to figure out that all three of them could be the kind of people to mess with him like this. Especially Kokichi. No, especially all of them, and Shuichi wanted to die at the moment.

Pulling his phone out, he decided to try texting them. It wasn’t as though he had any other choice, because he sure as hell wasn’t going out in the full hallways with only a towel. 

He could run into girls, like Kaede who would probably hate him, and Tenko who would most likely stuff him in the nearest locker, or he could run into other guys who would make fun of his body yet again, or the worst of all… he would most likely run into a teacher, who was in a great position to give him detention for leaving the locker room in just a towel.

No response from anyone. 

Even Kokichi left him on seen, for god’s sake. Of course the  _ one _ time the small boy wasn’t spamming him texts every two seconds had to be this one. Kaito hadn’t been online since yesterday, and Rantaro left him on seen as well which pretty much indicated that they were the culprits behind this case, since otherwise they would’ve at least made fun of him. God, Shuichi wished he was in a different class.

He tried to consider his options.

Shuichi remembered having a spare pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt in his locker in the case of rain, but his locker was at the other side of the school (obviously). It was out of the question to ask any of the girls to bring him clothes into the locker room, even if he had the guts to ask, which he didn’t. As for the boys, three of them were out of question, Ryoma would probably say no, Kiibo was sick that day, with Korekiyo it would’ve just been…  _ awkward, _ and he wasn’t even sure if Gonta owned a phone. The only upperclassman he had previously talked to enough to know them was Kyoko, who too was not an option because of her gender.

In short, Shuichi was screwed.

With a sigh, he slung his backpack on one shoulder, his towel still tightly wrapped around his waist as his hands wouldn't stop shaking. He was really going to do this, huh? 

It wasn’t as if he had another option. 

Even though he really, really didn’t want to, and even if he would’ve rather died than gotten out of the room, Shuichi still made his way to the door with an anxious mind. As he opened it, his hands were still shaking and all the color was drained out of them. Peeking outside wouldn’t have helped with anything, he knew that almost every single student was inside the building and the hallways, they always were. This could’ve been a great time for everyone to get some fresh air, but that would’ve been wishful thinking.

Within his first steps into the hallway (he had turned the locker room lights off before leaving, because he wasn’t an _ imbecile), _ he noticed a few heads turning to look at him. Shuichi was aware of the way he must’ve looked with his chest exposed, no shoes on, his backpack on his back and the white towel around his waist. He must’ve looked ridiculous, and the few laughs he heard did not prove him wrong.

As he made his way through the hallway with his head bowed in shame as more and more laughs were heard and as he felt more and more gazes drilling into his body, the only thought in his head was how he wished he didn’t attend high school. He could easily drop out or get homeschooled, it wouldn’t be too hard to make happen, and right now the options didn’t sound too bad.

Shuichi had yet to run into anyone he knew (thank god for his bad social life), but that didn’t mean the looks directed towards him didn’t make him want to run into the bathroom and cry. Because they definitely did, and he had to bite down on his lip to stop it from quivering.

After what felt like a year long walk of shame, Shuichi made a turn to the hallway his locker was located in. 

What he didn’t expect was immediately meeting eyes with Kaede… and half of his class, anyway. Frankly, he almost expected to get away with his streaking easily. But obviously it was out of question for that to happen, as every single girl from his class, the three boys from the locker room and Korekiyo stared at him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck. _

If Shuichi had been the one to be holding up his towel, it would’ve fallen down from his shock by now. Thankfully though, it was still neatly tied around his waist to stop him from exposing all of himself to the world.

“Shuichi…” Kaede started, a sad smile on her face. He couldn’t blame her from pitying him. “What’s going on…?” she asked, leaning against one of the lockers with the rest of the girls around her or on the opposite side of the hallway.

He thought it was Miu’s voice when someone yelled; _ “Damn, Saihara!” _

“Oh, um-” Shuichi’s voice cracked and he shrieked. He could feel his  _ entire _ body turning red with everyone looking at him like that, like they were either furious, shocked, or about to laugh their ass of. He coughed, desperate to just be swallowed by the ground right now. “I- I can explain!”

Kokichi laughed, his back against what Shuichi knew to be _ his  _ own locker. “Aw, I never expected Shumai to be the perverted kind! I don’t think this will make the girls like you, though, too bad!” the _ bastard  _ grinned with his child-like smile.

Shuichi swallowed, his hands now clenching into fists as he ever so slowly made his way to his locker, hoping Kokichi would maybe get the hint to get out of the way. He didn’t, of course.

“Kokichi… do you mind?” he whispered, not daring to meet the boy’s gaze as he could still feel the others’ burning onto his backpack protecting his actual back.

“What’s that, Shuichi?” Kokichi smirked as he slouched even lower than what his actual height was, staring right into Shuichi’s eyes like a maniac. “Do I mind sleeping with you, was that it?”

He could hear the others’ laughter in the background.

“You know, I usually enjoy my men properly dressed in public, so I gotta decline,” the shorted boy leaned on his own hand as Shuichi could feel the upcoming tears burning at the corner of his eyes. “Why are you even in a towel out here?”

“Yeah, why?” Tenko’s angry voice could be heard from behind Shuichi’s back. “Are you trying to create some perverted male fantasy of yours, or what?”

He swallowed, turning his head to look away from Kokichi. “Can I please just get to my locker?” he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

Shuichi didn’t dare to look at the boy, but when he finally did, the boy was gone from the front of his locker, thankfully. He didn’t want to look at the other people around him, so he just let his backpack fall to his feet as he unlocked his locker. 

“Shuichi… you need some help there?” 

All he could hear was the smirk in Rantaro’s voice, someone’s approaching steps behind him and a sound resembling a  _ ‘woosh’, _ before suddenly he felt rather exposed and a little cold. Looking down and hearing the gasps behind him, Shuichi realised the reason why, and he went into full panic mode.

Being the dumbass he was, he turned around quickly to try to grab the towel from Rantaro, earning more gasps and a few cheers from the crowd around him- wait,  _ a crowd? _

Oh, it seemed as though a lot more people had gathered around him now, staring right at his naked body and going wild with cheers and yells, their phones in hand, and you didn’t have to be a detective to realise they were filming him. How great.

_ “Fuck, _ ” Shuichi mumbled, dropping his hands to cling onto the last drop of dignity he may have held somewhere in his body and backing away to his locker at the same time until his bare back hit the metal. He couldn’t even reach into his locker without exposing himself again.

“I feel rather violated,” Kirumi’s voice was heard, and all Shuichi could think about was how unfair it was for her to get to say that and not him. For god’s sake, he didn’t choose for someone to steal his clothes.

Kaede was probably the only one showing any sympathy towards him as she sighed quietly and approached Rantaro, grabbing the towel from the green-haired boy before he could protest. “You guys are the worst,” she shook her head, turning to walk towards Shuichi, and if it was even possible at that point, Shuichi blushed more.

“A-ah, _ Kaede-” _ Kaede reaching around him to tie the towel around him again made the students around him cheer, whistle and yell even louder, much like the thoughts in Shuichi’s head at the moment.

He was about to say something, whether it was going to be panicked stutters or a thank you, he didn’t know, but he was still interrupted anyways.

“Saihara, get your hands off of Miss Akamatsu,” came a deep voice from somewhere around them, and Shuichi had gotten into enough trouble with Kokichi and Kaito in the past that he recognized it to be the principal’s voice. 

Well,  _ fuck.  _

Kaede moved quickly to the side, caught off guard by the principal apparently looking at them as she held her hands together behind her back. She moved to the side so, even though Shuichi would’ve been able to reach inside his locker for the spare clothes, she was blocking the way.

“Mister Saihara, I hope you are aware that streaking can lead to an expulsion at worst,” the principal continued, stepping past the crowd who all were silent by now and moving to the side to make space for the tall man. “This is a no laughing matter.”

From the corner of his eye, Shuichi could see the grin dropping from Kaito’s, Rantaro’s and even Kokichi’s face. Not that they had any reason to be upset, much rather just continue laughing at him.

“Y-yes, sir, I’m aware,” Shuichi stuttered, scratching the back of his neck which he could still feel burning from blushing so hard. His heart was going to pound through his chest soon and he’d die, and he didn’t know if that was the worst scenario that could happen.

“Please, put some clothes on, and follow me to my office,” the headmaster shook his head and turned promptly around, walking off without a glance back.

Shuichi swallowed as slowly the crowd began talking again, and this was  _ not  _ the way he wanted to become famous. He sighed, turning back to his locker as Kaede slowly eased off the way after realising Shuichi wasn’t listening to the words she was apparently speaking.

To his utmost surprise, all of his clothes, both gym and his casual ones were inside of the locker, thrown inside like in a hurry.

“Hey, Shuichi, we didn’t know it’d be so serious-” Kaito’s hand was on his shoulder, voice apologetic, but Shuichi ignored him. “Shuichi…?”   
  


“It’s okay,” he mumbled, grabbing whatever clothes he could get from the locker before slamming it shut. From the whole school, something like this could only happen to him. Maybe to Miu, but even she would probably be smarter about the situation.

With his head bowed down, Shuichi walked away from the scene with his backpack and clothes in hand. No one even dared to pull his towel off again when he passed the crowd of people, because everyone was quite sure that was the first time they had seen someone fall into despair in front of their very eyes.

“Great job, dickheads,” Miu scoffed at Kokichi, Kaito and Rantaro after the poor boy had left the hallway and some of the crowd had started scattering. “What next, you fuckers gonna kill Gonta or what?”

“I must admit…” Korekiyo joined the conversation as he leaned against the wall, close to the upset Rantaro, “This was a rather cruel way to break someone’s spirit.”

The boys looked down, expression resembling a lot of Shuichi’s, just less… nude.

“I’m never doing pranks with you again,” Rantaro decided, shaking his head with his brows drawn together.

Kokichi snickered at that, looking back up at the taller boy,  “Yeah, like you actually mean that.”


	3. Maki Harukawa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki Harukawa isn't a delinquent, she's an icon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW; sexual harassment
> 
> This was my favourite concept I came up with for the story and the fact that I'm writing all the ones I want to write first instead of writing these in the order I planned isn't doing me a favor for the ending sjsjsj

Someone threw themselves on the lunch table, back hitting it with a thud and causing a wave of falling mugs and shaking trays.

“Angie, what the hell d’ya think you’re doing?!” Miu squealed, having hopped up from her seat right before her Red Bull (her third one that way, and it was only lunch) could spill all over her. “Self control is a thing, y’know!”

Kokichi chuckled from across Miu, from the other side of the table. “Clearly you haven’t heard of it, then,” he grinned, sticking his tongue out.

Maki sighed in her place as she expected Miu to start yelling death threats at the boy. It was their thing, that weird friendship-rivalry Maki couldn’t care less about.

Instead of Miu screaming at Kokichi, Angie propped herself up on her  _ bare _ elbows (it was cold outside, and the table was freezing) and cried out; “Mr. Watanabe grabbed my ass again!”

The whole table went silent. Miu, Kokichi, Kaede, Tenko, Kirumi, Tsumugi, Himiko, even Maki furrowed her brows. Angie frowned as she slowly scooted herself off the table and onto the seat beside Maki.

“He did not,” Miu finally declared, both sounding and looking dumbfounded. The girl before her didn’t even flinch. “...Again?”

Angie nodded eagerly, letting her head drop on Maki’s shoulder with a sigh. Her hair tickled, but Maki didn’t want to make the girl more uncomfortable than what she must’ve already been by pushing her away. 

“I was printing the new posters for the art club, totally minding my own business and then he brushes past me while chuckling! He said he was just getting some papers but I could feel his hand touching-”

“We really need to report that guy,” Kaede interrupted with a frown, her eyelids drooping like they always did when she was sad. “Tenko and Himiko, didn’t he bother you last week too?”

Tenko didn’t waste any time slamming her fist against the table, this time Miu’s Red Bull falling over again and actually spilling on her. “Damn straight, he did! The degenerate dared to suggest that we could get better grades in his class if we were to  _ ‘meet him outside of classes for some private tutoring, just the three of us’!  _ I was so close to kicking his ass before Himiko pulled me away!” she exclaimed with fury burning in her eyes.

“This… conversation took a quick turn…” Kokichi blinked, fingers fumbling nervously with the edge of the lunch table.

“What are you even doing here, dumbass?!” Miu scoffed as she pulled her now-stained sweater over her head to reveal a surprisingly modest t-shirt, but not before glancing around the roof as if to make sure a certain teacher wasn’t around. She unzipped her bag and started rummaging through the contents. “No other guy is here.”

He shrugged, glancing at the bright red ‘fuck’ printed at the front of Miu’s shirt (yes, that was modest for Miu). “I dunno, I guess the guys are being held back in gym class, but I ditched,” Kokichi grinned, like it was something to be proud of.

“Can’t wait for you to fail PE,” Maki commented, rolling her eyes as Angie still frowned against her shoulders. “And all the others classes, now that we’re talking about it.”

“Not all of us are great at the subject, Maki,” Tsumugi whined, tapping her fingers against the table in an unsteady beat. “I always get chosen last on every team, I’d much rather skip.”

“Guys? Mr. Watanabe?” Angie spoke up, lifting herself off of Maki and giving her the chance to scratch her cheek. “I don’t want Atua to consider me filthy because of him, although he's always right...”

Kaede slammed her hand against the table (this time Miu was standing up with a spare hoodie on her, drinking the remains of her energy drink), but with less force than Tenko. “Don’t say that! The guy is trash, nothing he does is our fault!” she stated, eyes shining with determination. “We are going to report him, and he’s getting fired!”

“Speaking of gym class, do y’all remember when he peered inside of the girls’ locker room when we were  _ changing _ and swore that he thought it was the boys’? He doesn’t even teach the fucking subject, for god’s sake!” Miu spat, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, uh, maybe I should go, I-” Kokichi scratched the back of his head, already prepared to shove his lunch back in his bag, “I don’t really wanna hear this conversation.”

Tenko scoffed at that, glaring daggers at the boy, “Yeah, get outta here, degenerate! You wouldn’t even understand stuff like this!”

“In my humble opinion, that can happen to guys too,” Kokichi rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat, pulling his jacket back on. “And - don’t compare me to some perverted teacher, Tenko! You could hurt my feelings!”

“I hate how I can’t tell if you’re lying or not right now,” Maki mumbled, glaring at Kokichi along with the rest of the girls.

“Glad to be of use, Maki Roll,” the boy smirked before basically running off from the scene, not even daring to look back as he left the rooftop.

Kirumi finally joined the conversation as the door slammed behind Kokichi, her turning towards the rest of the girls. “Now, I’d like to have a talk with Mr. Watanabe… who all has he harassed?”

Angie, Tenko, Himiko, Miu and Kaede all raised their hands, although hesitantly. That was more than half of the girls in Maki’s class, and she was surprised. She had never seen the teacher do anything… inappropriate, she hadn’t even been present during the locker room -incident.

But that kind of thing was disgusting, Maki couldn’t just let him get away with it, could she?

“I bet he gets a new target each week,” Miu commented.

“Oh my lord… I’m disgusted,” Kirumi shook her head with a sigh as Tsumugi frowned beside her. “I’m going to report him to the principal right away,” she decided, already standing up from her seat before Tsumugi grabbed her wrist on an impulse and yanked her back down.

“But Kirumi - the principal is-” she started panicking, readjusting her glasses with her other hand, “He’s - he’s-”

“I think Tsumugi’s hyperventilating,” Himiko noted, leaning on her hand as Tenko rubbed her back softly as though she was petting her. “The principal’s what?”

Kaede coughed into her fist, drawing everyone’s eyes back on her. Maki thought she knew what the girl was going to say before she even started. “He’s… Mr. Watanabe’s husband… right?” Kaede smiled nervously while scratching the back of her head.

“He's married?” Angie’s jaw practically dropped to the floor. She slammed her palms together, shaking her head. “Atua shall let him burn in the depths of despair.”

“That’s fucked up,” Miu shook her head with a scoff.

Tenko groaned, letting her hand drop from Himiko’s back. “Of course, men won’t believe us, yet along a married one! I just have to kick his ass myself-”   
  


“No violence, Tenko,” Kirumi interrupted, leaning over and patting the enraged girl on the shoulder. “Let me talk to Mr. Watanabe after his class tomorrow and ask him to quit his way of acting. I can be… very persuasive.”

“See, now it sounds like  _ you’re _ going to kick his ass,” Miu chuckled, “but it doesn’t matter. I hope the dickwad suffers and  _ dies.” _

“Oh, I’ll make sure of that,” the other girl laughed softly, shaking her head with a smirk planted on her face. “Just not by any of us, I’d hate to see you get expelled.”

“You’ll only get expelled if you’re too slow,” Maki noted, a somewhat of a smile on her face.

“And that’s why Maki shouldn’t be let close to creeps, everyone.”

  
  


___________

  
  
  


It was surprising Kokichi hadn’t told every boy in their class about the conversation the girls had yesterday. It sounded like something someone like him would do, but at least no boy, not even Kaito, had mentioned anything about the teacher. In fact, all of the guys  _ loved _ him, they thought he was really  _ chill  _ and  _ cool.  _ Their words, definitely not Maki’s.

Now it was their first period on the next day, taught by no one else but Mr. Watanabe, also known as the person Maki already hated after hearing the girls’ stories yesterday. Not that she didn’t find him annoying before. 

Kirumi was seated beside Maki, the shorter girl trapped between her and Kokichi, of course. Both of them had seemed off ever since the day started, Kokichi having already been that way yesterday. Maki couldn’t blame Kirumi, she must’ve been nervous about having to talk with the perverted teacher, and Kokichi… Well, Maki liked the quiet Kokichi a lot more than the teasing and annoying one. Though, his acting was still off.

“Alright, class, start doing the exercises from the book and I’ll walk around to see how you’re doing,” the _ pervert  _ at the blackboard smiled, clapping his hands together as everyone opened their books of the current subject.

Maki opened her book, seeing how Kaede scooted further away from the teacher’s desk from the corner of her eye. She couldn’t blame her, but thankfully Maki herself was sitting almost at the very back.

Maybe the class would go by faster if she were to actually focus on the problems in the book, so she did, and she thought it worked.

Note the word  _ ‘thought’. _

“Maki, how are you handling the exercises?” The teacher’s voice came from behind her back after about ten minutes of studying, the voice suspiciously close to her ear.  _ Too  _ close to her ear. Out of all the people he chose  _ not _ to harass, couldn’t she be one of them?

“I’m doing great,” Maki muttered, not sparing him a glance as she began the next exercise, leaning forward to get further away from him.

Mr. Watanabe didn’t get the hint though, as he followed her lead by leaning over to gaze at her notebook over her shoulder. “Anything you need help with?” his voice was syrupy sweet as his hand landed on her shoulder. Maki grimaced internally, shrugging the gross hand off.

“I’m fine,” she replied to his words with a tone of ice cold  _ death,  _ her hands clenching harder onto the edge of her desk and her pencil. She glanced to her side from the corner of her eye to see no one paying attention to them, not even Kirumi right beside her. 

“Lately, I’ve noticed you’ve been lacking some skill in problems like this in particular,” his hand came back in contact with the back of her shirt, discreetly running down towards the small of her back, “So, you could see me after class so we could figure out what the problem is, maybe-”

Maki froze.

No way.

That disgusting excuse of a teacher did  _ not _ just slip his hand on her ass.  _ He did not. _

“Does it sound _ doable, _ Maki-”

Without missing a beat, Maki spun around in her chair enough to see the face of the teacher, a discreet smirk on his face. She didn’t reserve any time to take in the disappointment that was his face, though, as almost immediately Maki stood up with one single punch directed right towards the teacher.

Her knuckles came to contact with the side of his jaw with more force than she had ever used during her training, bone right against the bone, sending him on the floor without any other trouble as his eyes clenched shut in pain. She let her arm stay extended in the air for a few moments before processing the fact that she had just punched a teacher to the ground, and letting her arm drop. Funnily enough, her knuckles didn’t even hurt from the impact. Sure, they had more of a reddish color to them than they had when she had been squeezing the edge of her desk, but her hand wasn’t in pain at all. She actually felt rather good, empowered, like she had defeated a big evil.

Maki couldn’t speak for Mr. Watanabe, though. He was on the floor, propped up on one elbow as he held his jaw - actually, more like his whole head - with his other hand. He looked rather affected by the hit, not making any move to stand up or open his eyes.

After a few moments of excruciating silence, even the quiet whispering of the other students’ laughter gone, someone finally spoke up from the seats behind Maki’s back.

“What are you doing, Maki Roll!?” It was Kaito, confused, no doubt. “What the hell was that about?!”   
  


“Wow, Maki, rock it!”

“What’s going on…?”

Maki stared at the human laying before her with her eyes fuming, and she wished she had had gotten the chance to punch him in the eye, or maybe the nose, before knocking him out. Maybe she still could, if only she kneeled down.

The teacher’s eyes snapping open interrupted her thoughts. He glared at her, the same hand that had harassed her just moments ago now still clenching his jaw.

“Maki-”

“It’s Harukawa,” she snapped, crossing her arms as she glared down at him, making sure to show off her superiority as much as possible as she heard at least Miu, Tenko and…  _ Kokichi? _ Cheering at her from behind her back.

  
  


“Miss Harukawa, please report to the principal’s office,” the teacher mumbled. Besides the obvious red mark showing off from under his fingers, his whole was flushed as well. Maybe from embarrassment, regret, who knows? And who cares?

Maki shrugged. “Anything is better than your class,” she made a quick turn with her hair flipping from one side to the other before she made a beeline towards the classroom door, walking past the shocked and impressed faces of her classmates.

“I think that Maki’s my new spirit animal,” she heard Kokichi’s voice from behind her. “Ready to face suspension or even expulsion just to stand up to a teacher?  _ Iconic.” _

She hadn’t thought about that. Violence against a teacher was a serious violation of the school rules, but she had a completely valid reason of using it. She couldn’t be punished for protecting herself, right?

Even if Maki would be punished, she wouldn’t care. 

The satisfaction of getting to punch a pig like him was clear on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that if someone's harassing you anywhere (school etc), tell/report to someone about it so other people are aware of what's happening :/ Stay safe fam


End file.
